


Darlin' It's Hard to Resist You

by SerendipitousDreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, lots and lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousDreams/pseuds/SerendipitousDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AlienFirst on tumblr asked about a fic where Vex'ahlia slowly debauches Percy.</p>
<p>And I decided that REALLY needed to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' It's Hard to Resist You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Some Sort of Siren by the Venetia Fair  
> Which I think is an appropriate song for this fic.
> 
> Based on this post:  
> http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/147157790953/where-da-fic-at-where-vex-just-thoroughly

There wasn’t a specific moment Percy could point to when his relationship with Vex’ahlia shifted. At some point she started kissing his cheek outside of thanks for one of his gifts to her. She started lingering in his workshop as he did his tinkering. Then there was the casual touches--teasing pushes on his shoulder and reassuring hands on his arm. It was the sort of casual affection that Percy wasn’t used to, but he found he didn’t mind it. He enjoyed it, frankly.

He wasn’t sure how long those little pieces of affection had been going on when he finally noticed the change. It had all happened so gradually and often when he was distracted by his work or other issues. But he found himself wondering if perhaps Vex was trying to hint at something. So he started watching her a bit more closely.

No, she definitely wasn’t hinting at anything. She was very clearly telling him exactly what she wanted, but in her subtle way that only someone paying attention would notice. And Percy was most certainly paying attention now.

Vex noticed that. The casual touches and coy teasing turned into absolutely frustrating temptations. She hardly changed her behavior, and yet she shifted the entire game. She lingered when she kissed his cheek, letting her breath tickle his hair. She would drag a calloused finger down the side of his neck, barely touching and not even looking at him. And it would leave him shivering.

When they were alone in his workshop, she would lean against his back, looking over his shoulder as he worked. She would shift against him every so often to remind him exactly how close she was and how warm and soft she could be outside of her armor in more casual clothes. She’d stand over him for what felt like hours like that, asking him about his work as he struggled to keep his focus.

There were times when Percy attempted to reach out himself. Once, as they were standing in the workshop, he leaned in for a kiss, and instead found himself being pushed back by a strong hand at his throat. Vex was shorter than him, but he felt small under her intense gaze.

“Are you so entitled that you think you can just take what you want?” Her voice was low and almost a growl. Between that and the hand at his throat, Percy felt his pulse quicken.

“N-no.. I thought-” Percy stammered, licking his lips nervously. Vex shut him up with a finger against his lips.

She leaned in close so all Percy could see was the heated glare she leveled on him. His hands twitched at his sides, but he clenched them into fists, forcing them to stay there. Vex removed her finger and walked him farther back until he felt to hard stone wall behind him. She leaned in close until he could almost feel her lips ghosting against his. Her breath was hot against his already-flushed skin.

“The only one allowed to take is me.” She growled.

Sharp pain pulled an embarrassing keening noise out of Percy as Vex nipped sharply at his lower lip. 

“But maybe, if you ask very nicely, I’ll give you something nice.” Vex backed away with a wink and left the workshop.

Percy slid to the ground, breathing like he’d just run a lap around the entire keep. He was painfully aroused and the memory of Vex’s hand at his throat and her breath against his skin echoing in his mind was not helping in the slightest. She wanted him to beg. Percy scoffed, running a hand down his face. He was the third son of the De Rolo family. He was Lord of Whitestone. He did  _ not _ beg.

He ran his tongue over his aching lip and tasted blood. Percy groaned as he quickly stood up to lock the door to the workshop and loosen his pants.

* * *

As if sensing Percy’s dedication to not giving in, Vex redoubled her efforts. Even around the rest of Vox Machina, she would whisper tantalizing things in his ear and run her hands through his hair, sometimes giving it a sharp tug. In private, he had given up on getting any work done with her around. She’d sit on his work table and give him tastes of what she promised, pulling him in with a grip on his ascot and kissing him fiercely. As soon as he attempted to push for more, Percy found a boot against his chest, pushing him back as Vex looked at him with an almost disdainful raised eyebrow.

He felt his resolve nearly shatter as that boot trailed lower and Vex smirked at him.

“Vex…” He whimpered and that smirk spread to a full grin of delight. Gods, she was beautiful.

She leaned in closer, and the pressure against his groin increased. Percy whimpered, biting down on his lip and holding the sides of his chair in a white-knuckled grip. “V-vex…” He tried again.

“What is it, darling?” She cupped his cheek in one hand and shifted her foot.

Percy hesitated, biting down on his lip as he stared at the intoxicating woman above him. He wouldn’t beg. Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski De Rolo III did  _ not _ beg. Vex slipped off of the worktable and straddled Percy, grinding her hips against his as she settled on his lap. Percy managed to suppress his groan into a shuddering exhale. Vex smiled sweetly as she ran her fingers over his cheeks and through his hair, tugging his head back sharply so she could bite at his neck.

“Was there something you wanted to ask me?” Her voice was deceivingly sweet between sharp bites at his neck and shoulder that left Percy shuddering.

He would not beg. He would not beg.

Vex stood up and stepped away, leaving Percy whimpering at the sudden loss of contact. She twisted her mouth into an exaggerated pout. “I guess you didn’t want anything. I’ll leave you to your work then.”

He would not beg. He would not beg.

Vex turned away, dragging her fingers over the bite marks she left behind. One of Percy’s hands finally loosed it grip on the chair and grabbed her wrist. Vex looked over her shoulder at him.

“No, wait… Vex… Please.” He begged, “Please stay, please.”

Vex grinned and turned back to him, taking his hand in hers. He pulled her in as much as he dared. “Take… Take whatever you want from me, Vex. I’m yours. Just give me something, anything.”

Vex returned to her position astride Percy’s lap, taking his other hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him. “Well, since you asked so nicely…”


End file.
